Alasan
by Triantafylla
Summary: Cinta itu... tidak membutuhkan alasan, bukan?


Fic ini mengambil latar sebelum pecahnya perang dan sebelum Pein menyerang Desa. Ide ini muncul ketika saya tengah menonton bola, piala AFF ketika Indonesia tengah melawan Malaysia, di tv tentunya. Saya mohon maaf kalau sudah pernah anda fic yang bertemakan seperti ini. Apabila memang ada, tolong readers-sama beri tahu saya lewat review.

Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa review, ya! =)

**.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto

* * *

**.**

Alasan

By

Sharon Himawari

**.**

Sore ini cuaca sedang bagus. Sinar sang surya tengah tersembunyi di balik awan kapas, membuat suhu sore yang indah ini menjadi lebih hangat. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang juga meramaikan suasana benar-benar menenangkan. Cuaca yang tepat untuk menikmati sore dengan berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota. Dan hal itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis ini.

Helaian rambut merah jambunya kian berkibar kala angin datang menghampiri. Kedua kaki kuatnya bergerak menelusuri jalanan di wilajah pertokoan Desa Konoha. Wajah teduhnya yang begitu tenang menjelajahi alam sekitar. Kedua tanganya ia tautkan ke belakang seketika ia menikmati perjalanan kecilnya ini.

Jalan di pusat pertokoan Desa Konoha ini terlihat ramai—dan memang seperti itu yang seharusnya terjadi. Hampir semua toko di padati oleh pelanggan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak. Penghuni Desa Konoha yang jumlahnya juga tak terhitung berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan utama. Bersama keluarga, teman, atau bahkan bersama pasangan, beribu macam ekspresi itu beradu satu di udara. Dan gadis yang tadi kita bicarakan itu, tersenyum memperhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Sakura!"

Merasa terpanggil, gadis yang menjadikan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha sebagai bandana itu menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah melambai ke arahnya. Senyum di bibirnya terpatri rapi, dan segera diayunkanya kakinya menghampiri gerbang sebuah toko bunga yang tengah sepi itu.

Berdiri di samping kiri sebuah toko bunga yang terkenal sampai ke pelosok Konoha membuat gadis ini dapat memperhatikan setiap detil yang terdapat di dalam toko. Bunga-bunga yang masih segar itu berjejer rapi di rak sebelah kanan dan kiri toko, merapat ke tembok. Bunga yang lainya di tata rapi di berbagai vas bunga besar yang terbentuk dari anyaman kayu di tengah toko. Bunga-bunga segar tersebut disusun berdasarkan jenisnya masing-masing. Di pojok sebelah ujung kiri toko, terdapat sebuah meja kasir. Di sebelah mesin kasir terdapat berbagai jenis kartu ucapan beserta pena berwarna-warni yang manis. Di dinding belakang meja, tergantung banyak plastik putih atau kertas khusus untuk membungkus bunga yang telah dibeli.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah sebuah sepeda. Sepeda dengan kerancang lucu di depanya itu memiliki serangkai tulisan berbunyi 'Yamanaka`s flower shop' yang di tulis sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya cantik. Seseorang berjalan mendekatinya dan gadis itu segera berpaling untuk menyambutnya.

"Ah, Sakura," Gadis itu sedikit terbelalak mendapati seseorang dengan rambut raven yang tersisir rapi berdiri di depanya. Matanya menelusuri seluk beluk tubuh lelaki itu dan melihat serangkai bunga tengah tergenggam di tanganya.

"Sai? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" pekik Sakura penasaran. Lelaki itu mengukir senyumnya yang biasa lalu menganggakat bahu.

"Aku baru saja membeli bunga dan akan segera pergi. Kau?" Sakura menatap Sai tak percaya. Ia lalu mendelik ke arah orang lain yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Sai mengganguk mengerti lalu berjalan pergi. "Sampai Ketemu lagi, Sakura!"

"Terima kasih telah datang, lain kali mampir lagi ya." seseorang berkata dari balik bahu Sakura. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu segera melangkah pergi. Sakura membalikan badanya dan mendapati gadis yang rambutnya diikat ekor kuda itu tengah melambai ke ara Sai.

"Jadi?" Bisik Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Berpose seolah-olah ia kesal melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Apa?" gadis itu menatap Sakura dengan setengah senyum, balik bertanya. Sakura memutar bola mata sebagai kamuflase.

"Ada hubungan apa diantara kau dan Sai?" tanya Sakura langsung pada intinya. Matanya berusaha mengorek informasi dari wajah sahabatnya yang juga tengah memasang senyum palsu.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" sangkal Ino sambil menganggkat bahu. Alisnya berkedut, membuat Sakura semakin menajamkan tatapanya. "Ma, maksudku, oh, ayolah! Ia hanya pergi ke sini untuk membeli bunga. Ia pelangganku, Sakura. Dan sebagai pemilik toko yang baik, tentu aku harus melayaninya. Apakah itu salah?"

Sakura menggeleng setelah menghembuskan nafas pendek.

"Tentu tidak. Aku tahu ia kemari untuk membeli bunga, tentu saja." Sakura melipat kedua tanganya di dada, nada suaranya kian melembut. "Yang kumaksud adalah, apakah kau menyukai Sai?" Sakura buru-buru menambahkan ketika Ino sudah hendak membuka mulut. "—Kau tinggal menjawab ya, atau tidak."

Kedua pipi Ino merona merah. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ya."

Wajah Sakura segera berubah cerah. Gadis itu memekik pelan lalu memegang kedua tangan Ino hangat. "Selamat kalau begitu." Ino tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Selamat berusaha, dan… terima kasih. Dengan begini, rivalku menjadi berkurang satu. Hehhe."

Ino menganggkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap heran ke arah Sakura, lalu mendecih sebal.

"Oh, jadi itu alasanmu menanyakan hubunganku dengan Sai. Kukira apa, ternyata ada udang di balil batu. Huh." Gadis berambut pirang itu melepas paksa genggaman tangan Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Merajuk.

"Aduh, Ino. Jangan marah dong. Iya, iya, aku bersalah. Aku minta maaf nih," Sakura tahu Ino hanya berpura-pura, karenanya gadis itu mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Ino. Gadis dengan mata biru berkilau itu melirik ke arah Sakura seolah merehkan, sebelum akhirnya kedua chunin itu kembali berjabat tangan.

"Sakura, Sakura. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, yang kau pikirkan hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Memangnya apa sih, alasanmu hingga sebegitu menyukainya?" ujar Ino sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura menatap Ino sejenak seolah berpikir. Kemudian gadis itu memalingkan badanya, dan menyandarkanya ke tembok. Matanya menelusuri penduduk desa Konoha yang semakin ramai memadati jalanan. Pandanganya lurus ke depan, namun pikiranya entah pergi jauh ke mana. Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap Ino lagi.

"Alasan? Cinta itu tidak butuh alasan," Gumam Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Jika cinta itu butuh alasan, Maka ketika alasan itu hilang, cinta itu juga akan hilang bersamanya." Senyuman manis itu kembali bermain di wajah Sakura. "Cintaku.. hanya bisa dirasakan olehku sendiri."

Ino menatap sahabatnya tanpa bisa mengukir kata. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat hingga ia mendapati Sakura begitu dewasa. Rasanya baru kemarin, mereka berdua mengukir janji menjadi rival hanya untuk memperebutkan Sasuke seorang. Waktu telah menelan habis karakter mereka yang masih kekanak-kanakan dulu, dan segera menggantinya menjadi sosok baru yang lebih dewasa. Waktu benar-benar berjalan begitu cepat.

Ino tersenyum dalam diam memandangi sahabatnya itu.

**.

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ah! Review, please? ^^


End file.
